À l'aube de notre bonheur
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Série d'OS concernant Videl et Gohan. Plus précisément après la mort de Boo. Les idées sont les bienvenues !
1. À l'aube de notre bonheur I

**Titre: À l'aube de notre bonheur**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Série d'OS concernant Videl et Gohan.**

**Disclamer: DBZ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Notes : Nouvelle fiction et oui, je sais, c'est pas bien. Je devrais d'abord finir toutes les autres, mais voilà, j'ai réussi à me convaincre qu'avec une série d'OS ce n'était pas trop risqué. Ne m'en voulez pas. Je vous embrasse tous !**

* * *

><p>Boo était mort enfin. La paix allait revenir sur Terre. Encore au palais de Dendé, tous fêtaient joyeusement l'événement. Même Mister Satan et le gentil Boo étaient de la partie. Seul Végéta et Piccolo semblaient s'ennuyer. Le premier était adossé à une colonne avec un léger sourire. Celui-ci s'agrandit de manière imperceptible quand Bulma s'approcha l'air de rien. Alors que personne ne faisait attention à eux, elle vint se nicher entre ses bras retenant des larmes de joie.<p>

"Tu m'as fait tellement peur", souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de réponse. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, une main sur ses cheveux lavandes, l'autre au creux de ses reins. Piccolo les observa un moment avec sa discrétion coutumière, mais se détourna assez vite. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à l'amour et surtout entre ses deux là.

Trop tôt, le groupe se sépara, Goku et Gohan déposant Mister Satan et Videl chez eux tandis que Boo les suivait en chantant. Vidée de son énergie, Videl ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au cou du Saïyen plus que de nécessaire. Il la maintenait contre lui, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. La jeune fille qui jusque là somnolait, leva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait sérieux, trop sérieux. Elle avait bien vu ces derniers temps que Gohan était plus que le petit étudiant timide et maladroit. Il avait fait preuve d'une maturité et d'un sens de la justice inouï. Ça elle l'avait noté avant de partir du championnat. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait permi de les suivre, l'avait protégé.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Gohan se faisait distancer. Perdue dans ses pensées, Videl continuait de l'observer. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et soupira de satisfaction. Gohan qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait à le regarder depuis un moment, sourit. Il la serra un plus, sans se détourner de sa route. Elle était blottie contre lui, au niveau de son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Oui, aussi singulier que cela puisse paraître, elle avait bien deviné les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle seule, avait été persuadée qu'il n'était pas mort et elle avait raison. Au fond d'elle, elle avait senti son coeur continuer de battre et l'espoir couler dans ses veines. Or, elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre sans lui. C'était sur cette base qu'elle avait affirmé qu'il était en vie.

Oui, elle, Videl Satan, était amoureuse. Elle aimait un être à moitié extra-terrestre, descendant d'une race sanguinaire, avec des amis plus bizarres les uns que les autres, d'une naïveté enfantine et doté d'un goût pour la mode légèrement douteux.

Mais tout ça, elle s'en fichait. Même son père ne pourrait rien contre ses sentiments. Au moment de mourir, la seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne à qui elle avait pensé avait été lui. Seulement lui. Et ce n'était pas pour qu'il vienne la sauver, non. À cet instant, elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, et ça s'était inconcevable.

"Videl", appela l'objet de ses pensées.

La jeune fille qui s'endormait doucement, mais sûrement émit un petit bruit interrogateur.

"On se voit lundi au lycée ? questionna-t-il, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte.

- Bien sûr", approuva cette-dernière avant de sombrer.

Il le remarqua et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait dit oui ! Il eut envie de faire un looping et d'autres figures pour fêter ça, mais il ne devait pas la réveiller. La journée avait été longue, très longue.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au manoir de la famille Satan. Gohan se posa avec douceur. La porte était ouverte et une petite lumière éclairait les lieux, mais tout semblait tellement calme. Il se demandait où était passé son père, Mister Satan et Boo. Se repérant à l'odeur, il conduisit Videl dans sa chambre. Bon il est vrai qu'il fit un détour par la salle d'entraînement. Visiblement, elle passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas. Le Saïyen poussa la porte en silence et déposa la jeune fille dans son lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur elle. Aussitôt, elle s'enroula dedans et soupira à nouveau. Il la regarda faire en souriant et dégageant ses cheveux d'une main, lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse et partit. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il souffla. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de faire ce qu'il avait envie : s'allonger contre elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Enfin, Mister Satan arriva. Le voilà, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, se dit Gohan. Et Videl aussi, oui, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de se réveiller dans ses bras le lendemain matin. Même si de ce côté là, il avait l'impression que ça ne poserait pas trop de problèmes.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" interrogea le champion du monde avec inquiétude.

Gohan fut un peu désarçonné. Il ne lui ordonnait pas de partir ?

"Bien, elle est exténuée et dort", répondit-il à voix basse.

Mister Satan approuva, rassuré.

"Votre père vous attend dehors, merci de me l'avoir ramené", souffla-t-il.

Gohan réalisa alors qu'il avait beau être un opportuniste de première, un menteur ainsi qu'un vantard horripilant, il n'en restait pas moins un père. Un père inquiet pour sa fille, aimant et protecteur. Le Saïyen lui sourit et le salua en s'inclinant.

"Merci à vous, nous n'y serions jamais parvenus sans votre aide."

Mister Satan acquiesça et à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, ne dit rien. Il n'éclata pas de rire avec un air supérieur, ou ne se vanta pas du côté naturel de son geste. Ce qui était de plus, complètement vrai. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Gohan lui sourit et sortit. Il croisa Boo qui mangeait dans la cuisine en s'extasiant sur tout ce qu'il voyait et lui fit un signe de la main.

"Gohan partir ? demanda le monstre rose.

- Oui, mais je reviendrais Boo. Je te le promets."

Boo applaudit en scandant un "Boo content !" des plus enfantins et Gohan retrouva son père devant la maison. Il l'attendait les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

"Tu vas la revoir ? interrogea-t-il sans bouger.

- Oui", sourit son fils.

Goku lui rendit son sourire et s'envola.

Le lundi matin arriva à une vitesse effroyablement lente. Gohan crut plus d'une fois qu'il allait craquer et partir la voir. Cependant, elle avait besoin de repos, de réfléchir. Accepter tout ce qu'elle avait appris ne devait pas être facile.

De son côté, Videl passa ce qui semblait être la première journée de sa vie sans entrainement. Elle se réveilla très tard, resta longtemps dans son lit et descendit finalement déjeuner. Elle croisa Boo toujours en train de manger avec à ses pieds Bee, le chiot. Elle sourit. Sa famille s'agrandissait. La personne à qui elle pensa en premier, ce fut Gohan et elle sentit son visage rougir. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?

Son père arriva à ce moment et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui, se lamentant que sa petite fille soit mêlée à de tels événements.

"Papa ! reprocha Videl. Je suis grande maintenant."

Les larmes aux yeux son père acquiesça courageusement et en regardant sa fille souffler devant son air faux-air sûr de lui, il se remit à pleurer et la serra à nouveau contre lui. Videl tapota son dos et attendit qu'il se calme.

Elle aimait énormément son père, mais il était parfois beaucoup trop protecteur. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la tranquillité. Videl remonta se laver et décida même de prendre un bain. Le lendemain, elle s'entraina plus par habitude et pour passer le temps que par envie. Enfin, le lundi arriva et la vie sembla vraiment reprendre son cours.

Gohan se posa sur le toit du lycée transformé en Great Saïyaman.

"Salut", souffla Videl avec un grand sourire.

Il répondit à son sourire, une flamme brûlant en lui.

"Salut Videl. Je suis content de te voir. Tu t'es bien reposée ?"

Elle lui assura que oui et lui demanda à son tour comment il allait. Continuant de discuter, ils rejoignirent leur salle de cours et ne le réalisèrent que quand un de leur camarade s'approcha d'eux avec un stylo et un papier.

"Gohan ?" bredouilla-y-il.

Le Saïyen leva la tête, de même que Videl et ils le regardèrent un peu surpris de son air embarrassé.

"Euh... continua l'étudiant. Est-ce que tu veux bien me signer un autographe ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, répondit Gohan avec un sourire désolé. Je ne signerais pas d'autographes, déclara le jeune homme. J'aspire juste à côté être un étudiant comme un autre, désolé."

Ses paroles firent briller d'adoration et de respect les yeux de leur camarade et il s'inclina devant lui.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je respecte ton choix. Merci."

Il regagna sa place continuant de lui sourire et sous les regards de toute la classe, Gohan et Videl s'assirent à leur tour. Tous étaient persuadés que depuis les événenements au championnat et même avant, ces deux là étaient en couple. Cependant, le fan club de Gohan qui auparavant aurait certainement assassiné Videl, n'émit aucune critique. À vrai dire, leur couple était tellement complémentaire, hors d'attente, sublime, en un mot : parfait, que personne n'osait protester et au contraire, ils les enviaient.

Ça, ils ne le réalisèrent qu'une semaine plus tard quand Erasa s'assit à côté d'eux pour manger.

"C'est pas vrai, souffla cette-dernière. Maintenant, on me demande si vous êtes fiancés."

Elle prit un peu de riz dans un plat apporté par Gohan et mangea l'air de rien. Les deux autres la regardaient, la bouche ouverte. Comment ça des gens demandaient s'ils étaient fiancés ? C'était ridicule !

"Quoi ?" finit par demander la jolie blonde, ne comprenant pas.

Puis un éclair de lucidité la traversa.

"Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?"

Ça l'étonnait de la part de Videl tout de même. Elle avait bien changé décidément depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Cela la fit sourire.

"Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop largués par rapport au reste du monde, tout le lycée croit que vous êtes ensemble et aussi, et là ils n'ont pas tort, que vous êtes le couple le plus mignon de la ville."

En voyant leur tête suite à ses paroles, elle se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas lui rire au nez. Ils n'en firent rien et s'entreregardèrent, choqués. Puis, ils rougirent brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire ça ? demanda Gohan après un moment.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Erasa d'un ton ironique. Peut-être les événements du championnat ou alors le fait que vous soyez toujours ensemble, peut-être votre oubli du monde quand vous parlez ensemble, la façon dont vous vous dévorez des yeux ou...

- D'accord ! la coupa Videl. On a comprit, mais..."

Elle eut l'air gênée.

"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble", termina Gohan.

Cette fois-ci, leur amie se leva d'un bond. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien à rien.

"Mais c'est bien ça le problème !" hurla-t-elle visiblement en colère.

Elle partit en grommelant, laissant Gohan et Videl au milieu de la cafétéria et surtout, au centre de l'attention. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et eurent envie de rire devant la singularité de la situation.

"Au fait, reprit Gohan, l'air de rien. Il y a une fête chez Bulma ce week-end. Tu es invitée, tu viendras ?

- Euh... Oui", répondit-elle prise au dépourvu.

Il lui sourit et elle rit légèrement. Ils reprirent leur repas là où il s'était arrêté à l'arrivée d'Erasa.

Le week-end vint rapidement et dès le vendredi soir, Videl vint dormir chez Gohan. Après 30 petites minutes de vol, ils se posèrent à quelques mètres de l'habitation des Son. Goten sortit en trombe de la maison et sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Elle le serra contre elle en riant.

"Salut Goten ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

- Tu m'as manqué, Videl", déclara le petit en l'enlaçant très fort.

Elle sourit et lui frotta le dos avec gentillesse. Lui aussi lui avait manqué.

"Tu reviendras souvent maintenant ? questionna-t-il en refusant de la lâcher.

- Oui, promis."

Le petit garçon dans les bras, elle suivit Gohan et entra. Chichi était en train de préparer à manger et leur sourit.

"Bonjour Videl ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Elle serra l'amie de son fils dans ses bras, faisant descendre Goten.

"Je suis rassurée. Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois. Gohan était tellement inquiet pour toi."

Celui-ci rougit et frotta sa nuque avec un sourire niais. Videl le regarda avec tendresse.

"Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Non, répondit Chichi. Pas pour l'instant. Je t'appelle si jamais."

Et elle se remit au travail en chantonnant. Videl déposa son sac dans la chambre de Gohan remarquant alors qu'un troisième lit avait été installé pour l'occasion. En effet, les Son avaient bien une chambre d'amie, mais elle avait été reconvertie en garde-manger pour les besoins de la famille.

"Que veux-tu faire ?" demanda le jeune homme.

Elle frissona et se tourna vers lui. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille et face au ton de sa voix, des images sans équivoque s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. Pourtant la tête de Gohan lui indiquait que toutes ses attentions étaient pures et dénuées de sous-entendus. Elle rougit et bafouilla.

"On peut aller se baigner ? fit Goten, les suppliant du regard.

- Oui, sourit Videl, remerciant son sauveur. Faisons ça."

Elle se tourna vers Gohan, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

Il approuva et ils redescendirent.

"Oh, mais j'ai un maillot de bain pour toi", affirma Chichi une fois qu'ils lui eurent expliqué la situation.

Elle revint avec un tissu rose et blanc. Cela rappela à Gohan les photos qu'ils avaient de sa mère quand elle était petite. Videl remonta se changer après l'avoir remerciée. Les garçons étaient déjà prêt quand elle les rejoignit.

"Le dîner est à 7h30 ! leur cria Chichi alors qu'ils venaient de s'envoler.

- Ok ! répondirent les deux frères d'une seule voix.

- Et votre père ? questionna Videl non loin de Gohan.

- Il est chez Bulma, ils s'entraînent avec Végéta. Ils ont quelques comptes à régler", sourit Gohan.

Elle acquiesça. En effet, ses deux là semblaient se détester presque autant qu'ils s'aimaient. S'en était perturbant. Goten atterrit soudainement devant un grand bassin au bord d'une falaise. Seuls quelques arbres entouraient l'endroit, sinon, le lieu était assez élevé et donné sur une vallée verdoyante. Il était certainement impossible d'attreindre le lieu sans voler.

Ils se posèrent à leur tour tandis que Goten se jetait à l'eau. Gohan comptait faire pareil et se débarrassa de ses affaires dans la seconde. Il rejoignit son frère, se vengeant des éclaboussures qu'il leur avait faites en plongeant. Puis, tout deux se tournèrent vers le bord de l'eau. Videl semblait hésitante. Elle venait de mettre un pied dans l'eau et elle n'était pas trop chaude. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Gohan remarqua en premier. Le maillot de bain était blanc rayé rose et en deux pièces. Le haut constituait en une bande couvrant sa poitrine et qu'un ruban maintenant en place, noué dans son cou. Le bas était un simple shorty et il fallait avouer que ce maillot ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps enfin à ses yeux.

Sous les encouragement de Goten, elle finit par entrer dans l'eau.

"Elle n'est pas si froide", déclara la jeune fille en relevant la tête vers Gohan.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il la regardait avec surprise, comme obnibulé. Elle lui sourit, se demandant ce qui se passait.

"Tout va bien, Gohan ?"

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard changea. Il s'obscurcit brusquement et l'air de surprise disparut de son visage. Elle ne comprit que bien plus tard que ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment-là n'était rien d'autre que du désir.

Gohan revint à lui et lui sourit, rougissant.

"Oui, très bien."

Goten profita de cet instant pour lui envoyer une rasade d'eau. Videl et Gohan s'associèrent pour leur projet de vengeance tandis que le soleil descendait lentement, mais sûrement. Ils assistèrent en silence à son coucher et se séchèrent en vitesse.

Essouflés, mais pile à l'heure, ils entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent Chichi dans la cuisine, s'apprêtant à mettre la table. Aussitôt, Gohan et Videl s'en chargèrent.

"Alors, votre baignade ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant la cuisson de ses plats.

- C'était super, répondit Videl. Le lieu était magique.

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Chichi. Qu'est-ce que ce serait romantique pour une demande en mariage."

Elle coula un regard plein de sous-entendus vers son fils et se retourna l'air de rien. Gohan piqua un fard en baissant la tête et bizarrement, Videl aussi. Goku entra à ce moment, ravi.

"Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je meurs de faim ! Oh bonsoir Videl."

Il lui sourit, heureux de la voir et rejoignit sa femme. Il se glissa derrière elle et Chichi dut lui ordonner de s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse continuer tranquillement. Gohan et son père amenèrent les plats à table et le repas put commencer.

Entre deux plats, Goku raconta sa journée, mais ce furent surtout Videl et Chichi qui parlèrent, les autres étant trop occupés à manger. La discussion continua un peu après le repas. Cependant, épuisés Videl, Goten et Gohan montèrent se coucher.

La jeune fille se changea dans la salle de bain et vêtue d'un short bleu et d'un tee-shirt blanc, elle se glissa dans le lit du milieu. Les trois lits étaient collés aussi Goten vint bientôt se blottir contre elle comme un bienheureux ce qui la fit rire. Le petit garçon dormait déjà et Gohan également. Elle rit moins en sentant un bras musclé l'encerclait tout à coup. Elle se retrouva prise en piège et rougissante, fit de son mieux pour ne pas les réveiller. Si Goten était roulé en boule contre elle, Gohan avait collé son torse contre son dos et posé sa main sur son ventre dans un geste possessif. Dans un grognement, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Videl sentit son souffle venir chatouiller son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille et frissonna furieusement. La température de son corps augmenta en flèche et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Elle sentait son torse puissant appuyer contre ses homoplates, ses jambes longer les siennes. Sa main bougea à ce moment pour se retrouver juste en dessous de sa poitrine. C'était une vrai torture. Elle serra fort Goten dans ses bras et se força à respirer calmement. Alors qu'elle commençait à ralentir sa respiration, Gohan grogna et se lova un peu plus contre elle. Videl se mit à penser à tout ce qu'elle abhorrait le plus et si tint de toutes ses forces.

Exténuée, elle tomba dans un sommeil agité de rêves tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.


	2. À l'aube de notre bonheur II

**Titre: À l'aube de notre bonheur**

**Genre: romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (T)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Série d'OS concernant Videl et Gohan.**

**Disclamer: DBZ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Notes : Suite et fin de cet OS en deux parties. Au fait, si vous avez des idées, faites passer ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Review : Merci à gohanlovevidel pour sa review ! Et bisous à tous ! **

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient à peine à travers les volets clos quand Gohan se réveilla. À quelques mètres de lui, Goten dormait comme d'habitude, n'importe comment. Une jambe par-dessus le drap, l'autre dans le vide. Une de ses petites mains cependant tenait une autre, plus grande, plus fine. Videl.<p>

Il réalisa alors qu'elle était contre lui. La main de Gohan était posée sur son ventre et celle de Videl la maintenait à cet endroit. Elle dormait comme un ange et Gohan sentit son corps réagir. C'était fréquent au réveil, mais là, avec Videl dans ses bras, son tee-shirt trop grand dénudant une de ses épaules, sa main sur la sienne, son corps contre le sien. C'était trop.

Il voulut s'éloigner un peu, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Lâchant la main de Goten, elle se retourna dans un gémissement et frissonna contre lui. Quelle idée, mais quelle idée de dormir ensemble ! Comme pour approuver, Videl remonta lentement sa main sur son torse et agrippa son haut de pyjama. Le bas devint d'ailleurs étonnement serré. Gohan souffla et chercha où poser sa main. Il voulut la placer dans son dos, mais oublia un détail. Videl était petite, très petite et il posa sa main bas, un peu trop bas. Sentant la rondeur de ses formes, il rougit et sans le vouloir, la rapprocha de lui, remontant sa main, cette fois au creux de ses reins. Cette caresse involontaire la fit gémir et Videl bougea un peu plus. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et avança une des ses jambes entre les siennes, frôlant son érection. Il se sentit trembler de toute part. Bien, elle avait décidé de le torturer et réussissait à merveille.

À présent, il avait enlevé ses mains de son corps et attendait. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il lui restait quelques heures à dormir et au vu de la journée qui s'annonçait, il comptait en profiter.

La nuit se passa sans autre incident et Videl se réveilla la première, elle s'étira et sentit qu'elle était bloquée entre ses bras. Sa jambe remonta un peu, cherchant un appui pour se libérer et elle sentit non sans gêne, sa virilité contre sa cuisse. Il portait un pyjama, mais ça ne changeait rien et éveillait plutôt des idées toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres. Elle se détacha brusquement et se leva sans faire de bruit. Une douche froide, oui, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Prenant ses affaires, elle fila dans la salle de bain. Quand elle descendit dix minutes plus tard, seul Goku ef Chichi étaient réveillés.

"Bonjour, saluèrent-ils en coeur.

- Bonjour, sourit la jeune fille, se retenant de rougir.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Chichi en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Hum, oui..." marmonna-t-elle, rougissant cette fois-ci.

Ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et Goten fit son apparition. Il fila vers sa maman réclamer un câlin.

"Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ? s'enquit Chichi avec tendresse.

- Oui."

Videl eut peur qu'il ne dise quelque chose de compromettant, mais non, il embrassa son père, vint lui faire un câlin et déjeuna. Gohan apparut, habillé, les cheveux mouillés. Il portait un pantalon élégant noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

"Parfait", sourit sa mère.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Gohan salua tout le monde d'une petite voix. Goten et Goku qui mangeaient ne lui répondirent pas. Videl croisa son regard en lui souhaitant le bonjour et rougit. Il baissa les yeux, frotta sa nuque embarrassé, mais s'assit néanmoins à côté d'elle.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence, un silence confortable. Après tout, aucun des deux ne savaient que l'autre savait.

Suite à ça, Videl constata que sa tenue n'était pas très adaptée et remonta se changer. Heureusement, elle avait pris une petite robe. C'était la seule qu'elle avait et la seule qui aimait porter. Elle était simple, bleu clair à bretelles. Soulignant sa taille, elle s'évassait ensuite et s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle mit également un sweat blanc à capuche et manches courtes. Elle troqua ses habituelles chaussures contre de petites ballerines blanches.

"Oh, tu es magnifique, ma chérie ! la complimenta Chichi quand elle la rejoignit.

- Merci", sourit Videl.

Ses joues devinrent légèrement rosées en croisant le regard de Gohan.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord ? intervint sa mère.

- Si", bafouilla son aîné, détournant le regard.

Heureusement, Goku et Goten arrivèrent à cet instant et après avoir complimenté Videl pour sa tenue, ils se rendirent chez Bulma.

Ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers à l'entente des cris de joie de Trunks. Bulma serra Videl dans ses bras, contente de la revoir après ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Elle la prit aussitôt à part, la dirigeant vers le jardin.

"Alors ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Alors quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille sentant le danger.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et désigna d'un coup de tête Gohan qui discutait avec Piccolo, ce-dernier venant d'arriver.

"Je... rougit Videl.

- Quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

Videl baissa la tête piteusement.

"L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée et puis, nous sommes en paix alors nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser, non ?

- Taratata ! interrompit Chichi en surgissant brusquement. Crois moi, la paix est éphémère. Elle ne dure jamais, répéta-t-elle, sûr d'elle.

- Malheureusement, elle a raison, renchérit Bulma. Si j'étais toi, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Si Gohan est comme son père, ne compte pas sur lui pour te dévoiler ses sentiments."

Videl acquiesça, rougissante, aux paroles de Chichi. Elle avait l'impression de passer la moitié de sa vie à rougir, c'était infernal. Cependant, le mère de Gohan n'avait pas tout à fait raison.

En effet, dans l'après-midi, alors que tous digéraient plus ou moins, il vint la voir. Elle était assise dans l'herbe et discutait avec lui, regardant Goten et Trunks jouer. Les autres étaient un peu plus loin, certains disputaient une partie de cartes, d'autres parlaient, Végéta s'entraînait, bref, ils ne faisaient plus attention à eux. La piste de danse était déserte, mais la musique, plus d'ambiance à présent, ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il lui tendit la main.

"Tu viens danser ?" proposa-t-il en souriant.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air intimidé ou gêné et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il l'attira dans ses bras. Videl se sentit protégée ainsi tout contre lui. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il la conduisit au bout du jardin où avait été installée la piste de danse. Ils n'entendaient plus les autres et comme souvent, se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur monde. C'est à peine s'ils suivaient le rythme de la musique. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était lent et Gohan posa ses mains sur sa taille, le slow s'imposant. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne remarquant pas les regards qu'on pouvait leur lancer. Gohan remercia intérieurement Piccolo de lui avoir parlé. Son maître avait beau ne rien comprendre à l'amour, il savait en revanche que le temps passait toujours trop vite et qu'il fallait en profiter.

La nuit tomba et alors que tous étaient à table, Gohan avait nonchalamment et sans même sans rendre compte, poser son bras sur la chaise de Videl à côté de lui. Ils riaient tout deux à une remarque de Krilin et ressemblaient à ce moment étrangement à un couple.

Ce fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Chichi aussi bien que celui de Bulma. Elles retinrent leur souffle quand Gohan plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Videl, ou l'inverse. Ils se souriaient complices et elles notèrent un rapprochement imperceptible. Finalement, Videl murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Gohan et se leva. Il la suivit et personne, excepté Chichi et Bulma, ne vit leur manège. Seul Piccolo qui, ayant entendu les paroles de Videl, souriait. Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent entre inquiétude et excitation.

"On va ailleurs ?" demanda Gohan, une fois dans le jardin désert.

Elle approuva et ils s'envolèrent. Gohan volait devant elle. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une plaine, en pleine nature. Gohan atterrit brusquement faisant s'envoler deux pauvres oiseaux qui manquèrent de percuter Videl par la suite. Celle-ci s'écarta et perturbée, ne réussit pas à freiner à temps. Elle se retrouva sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment dans les bras du Saïyen. Elle éclata de rire et leva la tête vers lui. Il était près, bien trop près. Elle se mordît la lèvre, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de Gohan. Il était assis à terre et Videl avait une de ses jambes entre les siennes, agenouillée sur lui, une main sur son torse. Ils semblaient tous les deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, Gohan lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Tu sais quoi ?"

Elle nia de la tête, toujours avec cet air étonné.

"Je t'aime, Videl. Je suis amoureux de toi, fou am..."

Elle l'avait interrompu, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'hésita pas et posa sa main sur sa joue l'embrassant à son tour. Gohan se retrouva bientôt allongé, Videl sur lui. Il se mit sur le côté, conscient que son corps plaqué contre le sien ne l'aidait pas à garder ses idées claires. Elle rit en comprenant.

"Pas drôle, marmonna Gohan sa tête nichée dans son cou.

- Oh si", se moqua gentiment Videl.

Elle l'entendit grogner, ce qui la fit rire un peu plus. Son rire cependant, resta coincé dans son gorge quand elle croisa le regard de Gohan. Le même regard que la veille. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"On devrait rejoindre les autres, lui signala Gohan.

- Oui, on devrait... Allons-y", souffla-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent et Gohan la prit dans ses bras comme le soir où il l'avait ramené chez elle.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, chuchota Videl à son oreille.

- Oh ça je sais", rit le Saïyen.

Elle rit avec lui et ne se débattit pas. Il se posa dans le jardin et la libéra. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Une musique entraînante se faisait entendre et Videl prit sa main, l'amenant avec elle sur la piste de danse. Tous, ou presque, étaient en train de danser.

Ils se fondirent dans la masse.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils consentirent à aller se coucher. Chichi et Goten étaient déjà rentrés depuis longtemps tandis que Goku continuait son combat avec Végéta, rien ne les arrêtait.

Bulma les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient drôlement joyeux depuis leur retour. Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas bu que de l'eau, ça se voyait d'ailleurs, mais au delà de ça, elle les soupçonnait fortement de s'être avouer leur sentiments. Elle en était quasiment sûre.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Oui", sourit Videl, une main sur le bras de Gohan.

Elle leva les yeux vers Gohan qui confirma. Ils s'envolèrent laissant Bulma. Celle-ci les regarda un moment et soupira. Elle découvrirait la vérité ! Mais pour le moment, elle devait dormir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire avant de sentir deux bras l'encerclait.

"Nous avons fini notre combat", murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.


	3. Tous les matins du monde

**Titre: À l'aube de notre bonheur**

**Genre: romance**

**Rating: M**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Série d'OS concernant Videl et Gohan.**

**Disclamer: DBZ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Notes : Ne cherchez pas pour le titre de cet OS, j'avais juste envie de l'appeler comme ça. Il s'agit du titre d'un roman de Pascal Quignard que je n'ai pas lu d'ailleurs. Au fait, il s'agit de mon premier lemon alors donnez moi vos impressions. Voilà, bisous et à bientôt !**

**Reviews :**

**MissClo : Merci MissClo pour tes deux reviews. Ça m'a rassurée ! Je suis trop contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise comme tu l'as vu, c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur DBZ. Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre (mon premier lemon, enfin, soft). Pour la suite, c'est plutôt des passages de leur vie qu'une réelle suite dans le temps. Merci encore et à bientôt ! ^^**

**gohanlovevidel : Merci pour ta review ! C'est super encourageant. Maintenant que tu en parles, je ferai peut-être un autre OS pour la déclaration de Videl, pourquoi pas. Merci et à très vite ! **

* * *

><p>Videl se retourna en gémissant doucement. Un rayon de soleil semblait avoir choisi son visage de porcelaine pour cible. Elle bougea à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Un petit rire lui répondit et deux bras puissants la mirent hors de porté de l'éclat du soleil. À présent lovée contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son petit ami, Videl se sentit repartir au pays des rêves.<p>

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'une main ne se pose l'air de rien dans son dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle guetta ses mouvements et attendant, ne put se rendormir. Elle sentit un frôlement entre ses homoplates et soudain, une main avide passa sous son tee-shirt.

"Gohan, grommela-t-elle, les yeux clos.

- Oui ?" susurra le jeune homme à son oreille.

Il avait une voix chaude et rauque qui voulait tout dire. Elle retint un gémissement alors que sa main continuait son trajet, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Gohan sourit en l'entendant haleter doucement. Elle se crispa dans ses bras, resserrant ses mains sur ses avant bras. Il fut heureux de remarquer qu'elle ne portait qu'un ample tee-shirt, pas de short. Il caressa d'une main ses cuisses offertes et n'y tenant plus, il la renversa, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Videl hoqueta en sentant sa virilité tout contre elle et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il fondit sur ses lèvres à cet instant, l'embrassant avec passion tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait le vêtement. Elle se retrouva bientôt nue dans ses bras, haletante et les yeux embués de désir.

"Gohan... soupira-t-elle en se déhanchant lascivement contre lui.

- Moui", marmonna-t-il, lâchant un de ses seins.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Moi ? T'entendre crier me suffirait, mais..."

Elle l'embrassa. Décidément, c'était ce qui convenait le mieux pour le faire taire.

"Ne prend pas la grosse tête", souffla-t-elle face au regard amusé et fier de son petit ami.

Il rit, mais cessa aussitôt se retrouvant brusquement sur le dos, Videl à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

"Eh bien, sourit cette dernière en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse en même temps qu'elle se penchait sur lui. J'arrive finalement à te faire taire."

Elle sentait clairement son sexe contre le sien et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il la saisit par les hanches. Il se redressa et d'un petit mouvement, la pénétra. Elle agrippa ses cheveux, à présent assise contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait sa joue appuyée contre la sienne et sentait son sourire. Une main sur sa nuque, elle déposa un baiser dans son cou suivit d'un autre et remonta ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle dévora. Elle se rapprocha de lui et fit rouler son bassin, plaquant sa poitrine contre la sienne.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et chacun y lut le reflet de l'autre. Gohan resserra alors sa prise et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, approfondissant ses mouvements. Il ne tarda pas à la faire passer en-dessous de lui et l'embrassant à pleine bouche, il la sentit se tendre petit à petit. Évidemment, elle finit par crier son nom et l'agrippa avec plus de force au moment venu. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et s'allongea sur elle.

"Mmm... Gohan ? murmura Videl au creux de son oreille alors qu'il la libérait et s'allongeait contre elle.

- Moui ? interrogea-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Mon père... souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Mon père va nous tuer.

- Il ne peut pas, répondit le Saïyen, pragmatique.

- Il devait rentrer ce matin de son voyage d'affaire et vu notre discrétion, je ne peux que prier Dendé pour qu'il soit devenu sourd."

Il rit et elle le fusilla du regard, se retournant dans ses bras.

"Il n'est pas là, murmura Gohan à son oreille.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je ne sens pas son ki, alors je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'il n'est pas là. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il me chasse de cette maison, sourit-il en déposant ses baisers dans son cou. J'ai trop à y perdre."

Il se releva un peu et son regard sombre lui indiqua clairement qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Étrangement, cela ne la chagrina pas plus que ça.


	4. Et Végéta ?

**Titre: À l'aube de notre bonheur**

**Genre: romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (T)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Série d'OS concernant Videl et Gohan.**

**Disclamer: DBZ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Notes : Petit OS du point de vue de Végéta. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Reviews :**

**gohanlovevidel : Coucou ! Oui c'est exactement ça. Je vais juste écrire des petits passages clés ou non de leur vie. Je suis trop contente qu'il te plaise. J'avoue j'ai un peu stressé pour celui-là. Merci pour ta seconde review. J'avais pas mal de boulot, d'ailleurs j'en ai toujours, mais ça m'a rappelé que je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment. Voilà donc la suite. C'est très court et assez spécial, mais j'aime beaucoup Végéta et j'avais envie de montrer un peu son point de vue et en même temps l'évolution de notre petit couple. Bisous à toi ! La suite arrive très vite (presque terminée) ^^**

**MissClo : Me voilà rassurée, par contre tu vas être déçue, cette suite est un peu diffèrente et très courte, mais le cinquième OS arrive bientôt ! Et je pense que ça va plus te plaire. Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !**

* * *

><p>À l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Trunks, tous furent invités chez Bulma, pour le plus grand malheur de Végéta il fallait bien l'avouer. Heureusement, leur invités étaient habitués à son comportement. Le pire, c'était les grandes soirées en rapport avec le travail de Bulma. Il n'y avait jamais rien compris et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.<p>

Savoir que ce soir, il n'y aurait que leur "groupe" le rassurer, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dis à personne.

Le Saïyen restait dans son coin, observant vaguement les nouveaux arrivants. C'est alors qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Gohan venait d'entrer avec à son bras une charmante jeune femme. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et une petite jupe marron. Souriante, elle était radieuse et il eut du mal à admettre que oui, il s'agissait bien de Videl. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis les dix derniers mois. Ces deux là sortaient ensemble et personne n'avait jugé bon de le mettre au courant ! Bien sûr, c'était à prévoir, mais quand même. Il s'apprêtait à filer vers sa femme quand il changea d'avis.

La connaissant, elle avait dû lui en parler et comme souvent, il n'avait pas dû écouter. Il grogna et se remit à son observation.

D'ailleurs, Krilin et Yamcha s'approchaient du couple avec un drôle d'air. Ils avaient toujours autant les idées mal placées. Végéta ne sut pas ce que Gohan avait répondu aux remarques de ses amis, mais ceux-là étaient restés muets d'étonnement et le couple en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est qu'il avait de la repartie finalement et plus de jugeote que son père.

Pendant le repas, Gohan et Videl étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le Saïyen ayant posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Bulma et Chichi eurent l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière en voyant ça. Bizarrement, personne ne fit de remarques, enfin, Krilin et Yamcha ne firent pas de remarques puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux.

En effet, c'était devenu certainement moins amusant de taquiner le fils de Goku. Avant, il rougissait, trouvait des excuses. À présent, il était clair que tout ça ne l'atteignait plus. Gohan paraissait beaucoup moins timide et maladroit depuis qu'il sortait avec Videl. Il était, sans conteste, devenu un homme. Videl, de son côté, s'était adoucie et souriait bien plus qu'avant. Elle était aussi plus féminine et ses cheveux arrivant à présent à ses épaules en étaient une preuve flagrante.

Elle s'adossa contre Gohan après le dessert, soupirant de bien être et Végéta en eut assez. Il entendait déjà Bulma jacasser pendant des heures sur leur futur fiançaille, puis sur leur mariage et leur enfant... Ça n'en finirait jamais !

Le Saïyen ne pensait pas se tromper et pourtant, le lendemain même Bulma lui parla du couple en question.

"Tu ne sais pas la meilleure ?"

Sans attendre une réponse que ne viendrait pas de toute façon, elle continua.

"Gohan et Videl vont emménager ensemble à Satan City. Ils ont fini leur étude au lycée. Maintenant c'est l'université, qu'est-ce qu'ils grandissent vite quand même..."

C'est à ce moment très précisément que Végéta décrocha. Oui, ce serait long, très long.


End file.
